Undertale Distorted, Distinctive Destiny
Undertale Distorted, Distinctive Destiny (or Undertale DDD) is a fan animation series of Undertale made by YouTuber Theking35. These videos are fan-made animations, not gameplay videos. Overview (AU Debut Opening) Once upon a time, a human fell down... To a place we call "The Underground." With each journey through the Underground, the human succeeded in fulfilling their destiny. Pacifist... Neutral... Genocide... After hundreds of runs, the timelines began to shift and distort... Now they journey through the newly distorted timeline, with a new destiny at hand. A rather ''distorted, distinctive destiny...'' Description In this AU, the Undertale Universe experiences dimensional shifts and distortions due to the player's indefinite resets. The dimensional distortions shift the timeline to the point where the properties and variables of the monsters drastically shift, resulting in new abilities, a new gameplay format, and changes to the story; that includes the monsters' abilities and appearances, as well as certain fragments of the timeline itself. These videos serve as "an unofficial hard mode," according to the video's creator. The fights are heavily inspired by bullet hell games such as Touhou Project. There are two routes listed in the videos: Pacifist and Genocide. So far, 9 fights of the Genocide route have been made. The Genocide route videos created, to date, include: * Tutorial Stage: Eanaro * Genocide Toriel - Toriel the Overseer * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9eqn32Thm4 Genocide Papyrus - Boisterous Bellator Papyrus (B.B Papyrus)] * Genocide Monster Kid - Foregone Kid * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mL3LEWbNKE Genocide Gaster (Distortion Event)] * Genocide Undyne - Undyne the Undying 2.0 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Js18qsMc6ng Genocide Asgore (WIP)] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCaVMIhOVE0 Toby Fox (April Fools Event)] Episode 0 - Eanaro The human wakes up and finds themselves unable to recollect any information regarding who they are, where they are and why they're here. After a string of thoughts questioning their existence, they are greeted to a vast open space. The open space appears to be a spinning sphere of binary code with flakes of blue energy floating about. Not long afterwards, the human is greeted by a mysterious entity who claims himself to be under the name "Eanaro". The obscured figure explains to the human that the space in which they are surrounded in, is actually their world that is rebooting from a timeline distortion that impacted it. As such, it would appear that the overworld is now gone and any access to the human's world must be done through 'events'. Eanaro then discusses the human's loss of memory, stating that they've even forgotten their own name, which will become an issue. The issue being that the world cannot run unless the human is there to guide it's outcome, and given the human's amnesia, the world may not be governed in the proper way. Eanaro then states his purpose of why he's here: to help the human regain their memories on the world's core mechanics, so that they're fit to overcome the challenges ahead. After stating his intentions, a battle sequence commences and Eanaro appears in a newly generated space, surrounded by distorted 0s and 1s. Eanaro then proceeds to teach the game's core mechanics to the human, who quickly adapts to the information being fed. After overcoming the obstacles, Eanaro then closes off the battle sequence. However, as much as he would like to leave things as it is, he still shows skepticism of the human's ability to survive and further brings up the fact that the world may never advance so long as they remain incapable of surviving in it. As such, he challenges the human one last time - now with even harder; more brutal attacks. After overcoming a vigorous array of attacks, the battle sequence abruptly ends with a light explosion that slowly fades away, leaving Eanaro standing there as he states that he is no longer able to fight due to the fact that the system, which he uses to fight the human with, has overworked itself and is now shifting to recovery mode. Eanaro is then convinced that the human is ready to overcome any challenges that lie ahead and thus ceases to challenge their strength any further. Before the human and Eanaro part ways however, Eanaro proceeds to show the human something. He then takes the human to the 'Fight Selection' screen, which consists of a line of panels which display the appearances of the monsters the human can face. Behind the line of panels is a large ball of energy, sustained by two bolts of lightning on either side. Eanaro then fades in and explains that the panels are the 'events' that allow the human to access the world and its corresponding event. Afterwards, Eanaro then informs the human of another sort of event, called "Distortion Events". He explains that these events happen at random and sustain unexpected results. Afterwards, Eanaro takes the human back to the binary room and bids him farewell, telling the human that he is of no use to him anymore. He then fades away, assuring the human that they may meet again. Episode 1 - Toriel the Overseer This event consists of a Genocide Toriel fight, with the enemy named Toriel the Overseer. The event appears to take place during the usual location where the human would exit the ruins, only to be stopped by Toriel. This time however, the human is stopped not out of Toriel's concern of their safety, but rather her suspicion of the human's actions. She urges the human to turn back, to which the human refuses and 'stands their ground'. This prompts Toriel to assume a completely different form to confront the human, in the hopes of deterring them from progressing any further. Toriel undergoes a cinematic transformation, before revealing herself to be 'Toriel the Overseer'. In the final moments of the fight, the human is pushed to their limits with 1 HP remaining. Toriel then proceeds to execute an attack that would've finished them off. However, Toriel could not bring herself to hurt the human any further and decides to cease her assault, as well as transforming back to her normal self. She then tries to persuade the human to come back with her upstairs and try to come to better terms. However, the human refuses the offer and instead ends up striking a defenseless Toriel. Utterly shocked and in disbelief, Toriel exclaims the fact that she was foolish in sparing the human's life and that she should've ended them when she had the chance. She then laughs hysterically before being struck a second time, which causes her to disintegrate. Episode 2 - Boisterous Bellator Papyrus This event consists of a Genocide Papyrus fight, with the enemy named Boisterous Bellator Papyrus. The event takes place in the usual confrontation spot during the genocide run where Papyrus stands in the player's way, attempting to convince the human to deter from their path of destruction. As usual, Papyrus spares the human, to which the human attacks the merciful enemy. However, this particular turn of events involves Sans jumping in to take the lethal blow. Upon doing so, Sans then collapses and 'bleeds'. Before he completely fades to dust, he attempts to tell Papyrus to flee - hence why he sacrificed himself in the first place. However, his words are cut short as he fades away too soon. Papyrus is then left bewildered and practically overwhelmed by the events that transpired. Considering this as the perfect opportunity to strike, the human once more attempts to strike at the shaken Papyrus, who suddenly deflects the human's strike with a levitating bone that had been summoned. At this point, Papyrus' facial expression is ominously downcast as he questions the unpleasant emotions he is now feeling. Papyrus slowly states that the feelings he is bearing, is painful. However, the suspense and ominous atmosphere that was conjured by his slowed words and ominous, downcast expression had been dispelled by his sudden quirky outburst of how it was 'indigestion' all along, accompanied by the iconic, goofy expression on his face. Papyrus then shifts the premise of the issue towards his supposed indigestion and how he had eaten too much spaghetti. He even cracks a joke, before slowly losing his goofy demeanor and shifting back to a more serious composure as he acknowledges Sans' death. However, despite being grieved by the untimely death of his brother, he still attempts to keep up his optimism and resumes his mission in changing the human for the better. Papyrus - now determined to rehabilitate the human after witnessing the cruel act of murder in front of his eyes, equips a suit of armor made by Undyne and Alphys to commemorate his title as 'Royal Guard' once he has become one. He then engages the human in a duel, amidst a rough blizzard blazing in the background. After several rounds of back-and-forth attacking and dodging, Papyrus unleashes the 'Bridge Puzzle' - consisting of a 'Ball-and-chain', Fiery pillars and a Robotic Toby Fox, equipped with spears and laser eyes. Soon after, the Robotic Toby Fox overheats and explode, causing clouds of smoke to engulf their surroundings and leaving Papyrus crippled and vulnerable. As Papyrus is struck with a blow that dealt 1/2 of his HP, he unleashes his final attack - shooting the human into the air to dodge a whole array of projectiles. As soon as the human lands, the final blow is dealt and Papyrus' mask disintegrates, revealing his exhausted, defeated face. Afterwards, Papyrus' suit of armor begins to malfunction and appears to be on the verge of blowing up. Remarkably, even as the human continuously resisted his attempts in helping them, Papyrus still tries to protect and help the human, telling them to stand back, lest they get hurt by the explosion that would occur. Papyrus then bids them farewell - showing optimism to the fact that they can still change, before blowing up and disintegrating. Episode 3 - Foregone Kid This event consists of a Genocide Monster Kid fight, with the enemy named Foregone Kid. As in the usual genocide run, the human will encounter Monster Kid on the bridge before the entrance to the cave leading to Hotland. The usual 'In My Way' scenario will play out with the respective theme Anticipation - being slowed down to an immense degree. As the human proceeds to strike Monster Kid however, the screen fades to white, accompanied by a charging sound akin to Mettaton Neo's transformation sound effect. It will then cut back to Monster Kid, who stands completely unharmed and ominously closing their eyes. Monster Kid - now being possessed by 'Goner Kid' appears to be relieved that they could make it in time to intervene the usual line of events, thanks to the timeline distortion that is occurring. Now anything can occur, including Goner Kid's intervention. Goner Kid then exclaims that they're tired of watching the human endlessly slaughter monsters continuously - to no end. Thus they have appeared before them in the hopes that they can put an immediate end to the human's rampage. They then engage the human in a fight - with the two entities combined to form 'Foregone Kid'. Given that Foregone Kid is an amalgamation of Goner Kid and Monster Kid, their physical properties mimic the invulnerability that the Amalgamates possess. (Plus, also because Goner Kid negates any hits made against it, given their properties of being non-existent in the main game itself (More info later)). As such, the human has no choice but to persevere the ongoing onslaught brought forth by Foregone Kid. Eventually however, Foregone Kid tires out and stops their attacks. They then question the human's persistence and display their confusion to why they would keep killing monsters endlessly. Much to their grief, Goner Kid states that perhaps the reason will be revealed to them, given that they've got eternity to figure out such enigmatic motives. Goner Kid then mysteriously vanishes from Monster Kid's body and Monster Kid is left alone, confused and vulnerable. The human then takes this opportunity to kill them once and for all. As the lethal blow is about to land however, Undyne steps in and takes the hit. Monster Kid then grieves for Undyne, seeing the events that had unfolded before their eyes. Undyne quickly tells Monster Kid to flee, stating that she'll handle the situation. Monster Kid then leaves, saddened and horrified. Undyne then calls the human out on the fact that they're smiling - thinking that they've won. Undyne however thinks otherwise to this notion and challenges the human to one last duel in the hopes of taking them down with her. Despite being fatally wounded, to the point where she's essentially dead, Undyne still stands strongly and even manages to throw attacks at the human. Any attacks thrown against her seemingly do nothing - however it appears that with each blow, she moves more slowly and her attacks become slower as well. (This whole scenario mimics the canon Undertale Neutral Route, where if Undyne gets killed, she has one final bout with zero HP.) Finally, Undyne is split in half by the last blow and begins to fade away. Moments after every bit of her had disintegrated to nothing, Undyne reappears - reformed and standing strong once more. She then makes a heroic speech about how somewhere, somehow, a defiant, determined force within her gives her hope. She can feel this defiant force of hope not only from within her, but seemingly from everyone else as well - reforged to one SOUL; one goal: To defeat the human. Undyne then leaps into the air, shrouded in light, before landing upon a mountain top, reformed as Undyne the Undying. Episode 3.5 - W.D Gaster (Distortion Event) This event consists of a Gaster fight. This encounter is a distortion event and thus can be considered as an alternate pathway to the story. Whilst The Human continues on their genocidal journey, they encounter a strange hallway that they've never seen before. What appeared even more strange was the grey door that resided within the hallway. It appeared out of place and overall, had an unnerving presence to it. The Human then notices voices resonating on the other side of the door. They open the door slightly to listen to the voices. Surely enough, it appears to be a conversation between Eanaro and a mysterious figure that's revealed to be Gaster later on. Eanaro and Gaster vaguely discuss the current circumstances of being stranded in an unstable timeline, of which there appears to be no end to the suffering of others - them included. After much lamentation, Gaster senses The Human's presence and advice Eanaro to leave at once. Eanaro is initially confused, before catching onto Gaster's discovery. He then obliges and bids Gaster good luck with Gaster returning the farewell, before leaving. Gaster then calls The Human out, saying it's useless to hide now that he's aware of their presence. An encounter ensues with Gaster ominously appearing from the dark. Gaster calls The Human out on their curiosity in finding and killing whatever they can find, to pacify their boredom. Gaster then remarks about how he's actually been waiting for The Human's arrival and essentially brags about how helpless The Human will be, within a few moments. He exclaims about how futile it'd be if they were to put up resistance, since Gaster himself cannot be harmed - for he typically 'doesn't exist' according to The System, and it's logically impossible to kill something that doesn't exist in the first place. He uses Goner Kid as an example and states that he was not harmed due to the fact that his existence did not register (properly) in the system's mainframe - thus he could not be attacked. This would've worked both ways - ending with an eternal statement, but fortunately, given that remnants of Goner Kid still existed within the game, and given that Goner Kid merged with an entity that had already existed, he could still interact with entities that DID exist in the mainframe - like Chara. Thus Goner Kid could hurt Chara but Chara could not hurt Monster Kid (through Goner Kid's non-existent properties). After explaining The Human's situation, Gaster then states his intentions of taking control over the timeline and restoring the system to it's former glory "while he's at it", before making a simple boast that he'll win in the end, and that it's "Game Over" for them. A fight then ensures. Gaster boasts moderately dense waves of bullets that would be reasonable to evade. However, what makes Gaster's fight hard (as indicated by his 4-star difficulty rating) is not a matter of how dense of powerful his attacks are, but how gimmicky his fight is. He places the human in a situation where they have to dodge waves of bullets, with two SOULs. Both SOULs having individual controls (Up, Down, Left, Right for Right SOUL. W, A, S, D for Left SOUL) but both SOULs sharing the same HP. As such, a hit upon both SOULs - which would've normally done 8 damage with one SOUL, would now do 16. He also utilizes multiple SOUL modes within the fight. After numerous waves, Gaster cranks out one final attack which appears to simultaneously initiate a process where The Human's SAVE file is being overridden by Gaster. After one last unavoidable giant Gasterblaster attack, The Human is eradicated and their SAVE file seemingly overridden. However, much to Gaster's dismay, it appears The Human was able to reset and exclaims that it was all because The System willed the human to be in control, regardless of the current circumstances. Gaster then laments about how his efforts had been for nothing and places what little hope he has left upon the possibility that The Human will change their mind and set things straight upon their own accord. Episode 4 - Undyne the Undying 2.0 This event consists of an Undyne the Undying fight, with the enemy named Undyne the Undying 2.0. Continuing from last time, the player stands witness to Undyne's transformation, as she leaps high into the air and lands upon a mountain, as Undyne the Undying. The fight then ensues with both fighters staring each other down, before Undyne making the first move - a massive red spear lobbed towards the ground, which creates a massive explosion that flings large debris everywhere, to which the Human dodges with ease. Undyne then jumps and lands onto the ground, charging up her power and releasing an aura full of energy so potent that it actually materializes itself into an attack, in the form of energy orbs. She remains invulnerable during this period, till she fully charges aura. The main fight begins and consists of familiar Undyne the Undying-esque attacks, but with more difficult twists added. This fight also fully utilizes the 360-green shield mechanic introduced in Episode 0, which replaced the usual 4-directional shield mechanic from the original game. On top of that, Undyne also adds 2 sets of spears into the attack - should the player get far enough. To counter this, the player must equip the Toy Knife, in order to conjure a shield that will deflect the secondary wave of spears, whilst the usual green shield deflects the primary wave. Once Undyne has been depleted of all her HP, she attempts to shrug it off and taunts The Human, before unleashing one final attack - at the expense of what's left of her. After the attack subsides, the battle ground is left empty, and it is here we find out that Alphys had been watching the entire fight via (presumably) a live camera hidden somewhere. Alphys exclaims that even with Undyne's power, it unfortunately wasn't enough. Saddened by this fact, Alphys is then motivated to make sure Undyne's efforts were "not in vain" and as such, prompts Mettaton in aiding her whilst they "take action" against The Human's seemingly never-ending onslaught. Category:AUs Category:Animation Category:Videos